Orchids
by SilverLevKingHea
Summary: Seorang siswi transferan masuk keNamimori-Chuu, akan tetapi sikapnya terlihat aneh sekali pada semua orang, suka menggambar sesuatu dibukunya dan juga tidak bisa berbicara. Dan sejak saat dia masuk ke Namimori-Chuu pembunuhan terjadi dimana-mana/Full summary inside/
1. Kill

**Summary **: Seorang siswi transferan masuk keNamimori-Chuu, akan tetapi sikapnya terlihat aneh sekali pada semua orang, suka menggambar sesuatu dibukunya dan juga tidak bisa berbicara. Dan sejak saat dia masuk ke Namimori-Chuu pembunuhan terjadi dimana-mana. Pembunuhan yang mengincar para siswa-siswi Namimori-Chuu. Dan pembunuhnya selalu meninggalkan sebuah petunjuk berupa anggrek hitam dan tanpa pentunjuk lainnya. Tapi kenapa siswi tersebut selalu terlihat dimana tempat pembunuhan terjadi. Siapakah sebenarnya dia? Bagaimanakah Tsuna dan kawan-kawannya mengatasi masalah ini?

**Disclaimer **: Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya

**Warning **: OC, AU, Gore dll

**Keterangan**

"Speak Normal" [Japaness]

"_Thinks"_

"_Note"_ [Digunakan untuk Shana]

"**Speak Russia n Italy"**

.

.

**Orchids**

**Chapter 1  
Kill**

"Baiklah murid-murid semua, kita mempunyai siswi teransferan dari Russia." Ucap Nezu-sensei, masuklah seorang perempuan berambut putih dikepang dua dan bermata ungu. Shana mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"_Salam kenal, nama saya Surisaki Shana."_

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk dibelakang kursi Dame-Tsu, maksudku Sawada." Ucap Nezu. Shana hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan kearah meja Tsuna, yang tentu saja membuat beberapa orang kaget bahwa ia mengetahuinya.

"Sepertinya berita tentang Dame-Tsuna sudah menyebar ya." Bisik salah satu murid.

"Hahaha, ke-Dame-annya sudah menyebar luas hingga yang lain mengetahuinnya." Ucap salah satu murid, semuanya yang berdekatan dengan anak tersebut hanya mengangguk dan tertawa pelan.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Shana masih belum berkutik dengan bukunya. Sedari tadi ia terus memandang buku tersebut dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dari Nezu yang menjelaskan. Dia hanya menggambar dibukunya dan tidak perduli dengan beberapa orang yang masih berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

"Surisaki-san, apakah kau mau makan bersama dengan kami." Shana mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kyoko yang tengah membawa bekal "Namaku Sasagawa Kyoko, dan ini temanku Kurokawa Hana." Terlihat Shana mengambil kertas dan menulis kembali.

"_Tidak perlu formal seperti itu Sasagawa-san. Panggil saja Shana, dan untuk tawaran anda mungkin lain kali."_

"Ah baiklah Shana, kalau begitu panggil Kyoko saja. Sampai nanti." Ucap Kyoko dan pergi diikuti oleh Hana.

"Gadis itu aneh." Ucap Hana.

"Mungkin dia hanya tidak terbiasa." Ucap Kyoko.

.

.

"Tsuna-sama, apakah anda tidak merasa aneh dengan gadis tersebut." Ucap Gokudera.

"Apa maksudmu Gokudera-kun?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Gadis itu terlihat aneh Tsuna, padahal dia baru masuk dan langsung tau tempat dudukmu." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Apakah dia adalah assassin yang mengincar Tsuna-sama! Teme tidak akan kubiarkan!" Ucap Gokudera sembari mengeluarkan dynamitnya.

"A-ah Gokudera-kun belum tentu. Mu-mungkin saja dia kebetulan." Ucap Tsuna panik.

"Maa~ betul juga yang dikatakan Tsuna, Gokudera. Bisa saja Surisaki kebetulan tau tempat duduk Tsuna." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Tch." Gokudera hanya berdecak pelan lalu menyimpan kembali dynamitnya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali kekelas, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi dan aku tidak ingin jika kita terlambat lalu di gigit oleh Hibari-san." Ucap Tsuna.

.

.

Sementara itu Kyoko terlihat berjalan ke toilet perempuan bersama dengan Hana dan nampak bebicara. Kyoko membuka pintu depan toilet dan langsung membulatkan matanya begitu melihat isi toilet tersebut, Kyoko terduduk dilantai sedangkan Hana menutup mulutnya untuk menahan rasa muntah yang akan dikeluarkannya.

"KKYYAAAA!" Teriak keduanya, tanpa mereka sadari terlihat Shana berada disebelah tembok yang menuju tangga dan hanya menggenggam bukunya dengan erat.

Didalam sana terlihat bercak darah dimana-mana dan terlihat dihadapan Kyoko dan Hana, dua siswi tewas, dimana yang satu digantung dengan nadi tangannya terlihat disayat dan sebuah pipa yang menusuk jantungnya hingga tembus, seragamnya yang terlihat dipenuhi darah dan menetes kelantai, yang satu nampak terbaring dengan pipa yang menusuk dipunggungnya dan juga luka bagian kepala. Serta sebuah anggrek hitam yang berada dikantong kedua mayat tersebut.

.

.

**Silver **: Ehem! Yo~ kali ini Silver masuk keHorror, untuk sementara horror n mystery *cough*...semoga kalian menikmatinnya ya! Silver sekarang jarang dapat waktu bebas buat nulis jadi bisa dibilang mungkin agak cukup lama updatenya, atau tidak jika dapat ide. Wow *lihat lampu mati-nyala dari tadi* Petir sekali mati, berhenti petir, nyala...benar-benar nih badai..OY! Gokudera! Jangan nyerang tempat tinggalku!

**Gokudera **: Baka! Walaupun aku itu Strom bukan berarti aku yang ngendaliin!

**Silver **: Tapikan kamu Strom! Jadi seharusnya kamu bisa! *ngangis bombayed* Uhh, kepiting...WHAT THE!

**Aria **: *tampar Silver* Sekali lagi tolong direview! Gokudera, serius kau harus menghentikan badai disini.

**Gokudera **: Sudah kubilang itu bukan aku Kono yaro!

**Silver **: Aku serius Haya-chan! Rumahku tenggelam, ini sudah masuk kamar!

**Gokudera **: Salah siapa rumah pendek banget! *ditrident Silver[AN : Baru nyolong dari Muku-fu!]*


	2. Dektetif Vongola?

**Disclaimer **: Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya

**Warning **: OC, AU, Gore dll

**Rated **: T-M

**Keterangan**

"Speak Normal" [Japaness]

"_Thinks"_

"_Note"_ [Digunakan untuk Shana]

"**Speak Russia n Italy"**

.

.

**Let's enjoy the story**

**Don't like**

**Please don't read**

.

.

**Orchids  
Chapter 2  
Dektetif Vongola?**

.

.

Semua murid terlihat berkumpul didepan wc untuk melihat kejadian tersebut. Didepan wc sudah dipasang garis polisi dan dijaga oleh polisi, Hibari Kyoya a.k.a sang ketua kedisiplinan merasa terganggu dan sangat marah dengan jedian tersebut. Jika dia menemukan, ah bukan tapi saat menemukan nanti dia akan menggigit orang yang melakukan semua ini sampai mati.

Diapun mendekati ketiga orang yang nampak menatap kedalam dengan ekpresi menyelidik dan menepuk pundak salah satunya.

"Hibari-san?" Tanya Tsuna bingung tapi langsung tergantikan serius begitu melihat sorot mata Hibari, dan dia hanya kembali mengangguk "Gokudera-kun, panggilkan Onii-san dan Lambo kesini. Yamamoto panggilah Mukuro dan juga Chrome kita berkumpul di tempat komite kedisiplinan."

"Hai!" Ucap keduanya dan pergi dari sana. Hibari dan Tsuna berjalan kearah komite kedisiplinan.

"Omnivore, apakah kau tau apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hibari nampak resah.

"Aku juga tidak tau Hibari-san, akan tetapi...kita pasti akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat." Ucap Tsuna dengan suara cemas. Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Chrome, Yamamoto serta Mukuro.

"Apakah ada perkerjaan lagi bossu?" Tanya Chrome.

"Kufufufu, kuharap kau tidak membuang waktuku Tsunayoshi-kun." Ucap Mukuro.

"Tidak Mukuro, kurasa kita akan membuka klub itu kembali." Ucap Tsuna.

"Kukira kita tidak akan pernah melakukan lagi bossu." Ucap Chrome.

"Ya, begitulah Chrome. Sepertinya kita memang harus membantu para polisi." Ucap Tsuna sembari menghela nafas.

"ADA APA MEMANGGILKU TO THE EXTREM SAWADA!" Teriak Ryohei.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK SHIBAFU-ATAMA!" Seru Gokudera.

"APA KATAMU TAKO-HEAD! KAU YANG BERTERIAK TO THE EXTREM!" Seru Ryohei.

"Yare-yare...bisakah kalian diam. Kalian membuat telingaku tuli saja." Ucap Lambo.

"Ano, sebaiknya masuk saja dan diskusikan didalam." Ucap Chrome dan Tsuna mengangguk.

.

.

Sekolah dibubarkan karena kejadian ini dan mereka semua diminta untuk memasuki GYM. Disana terlihat berdiri para bintang sekolah mereka yaitu Gokudera, Hibari, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Chrome Ryohei dan Lambo. Tapi yang membuat mereka tidak percaya adalah seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Dame-Tsuna berdiri disana.

"Hei, kenapa Dame-Tsuna disana?" Tanya seorang murid kepada teman disampingnya.

"Mungkin saja Dame-Tsuna memaksa mereka." Jawabnya.

"Ah! Benar juga." Ucap yang lainnya.

"Hei Surisaki-chan, kau juga berpikir bahwa Dame-Tsuna memaksa mereka bukan." Ucap salah satu siswa, Surisaki memilih menghiraukan siswa tersebut.

"Ahahahaha dasar Dame-Tsuna." Koor yang lainnya.

"Dame-Tsuna ngapain kamu disitu! Disana itu hanya khusus untuk orang-orang idola sekolah kita kecuali kau!"

"Benar itu!"

"Diam jika tidak i'll bite you all to the death_._" Dan dengan begitu semua terdiam dengan wajah ketakutan begitu melihat hawa yang tidak sedap keluar dari belakang Hibari.

"Terima kasih Hibari-san." Ucap Tsuna, yang tentunya membuat beberapa orang nampak heran dengan tingkah-laku tersebut. Ayolah, seorang Dame-Tsuna masih bersikap tenang meskipun ada hawa tidak enak dibalik tubuh seorang Perfect Namimori Hibari Kyoya! Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Menurutku ada yang aneh dengan Dame-Tsuna." Ucap siswi yang berada disebelah Shana "Kau begitu juga bukan?"

"_Memangnya dia tidak pernah seperti itu?"_

"Tidak dia itu Dame-Tsuna, murid paling mengecewakan disekolah dan dihidupnya."

"_..."_

"Baiklah semuanya kami memanggil kalian semua kesini karena pemberitahuan." Ucap Tsuna "Saya tau kalian semua pasti sedang ketakutan dengan insiden pembunuhan ini. Karena itu kami membuat aturan baru yang disetujui oleh komite kedisiplinan dan juga para guru serta kepala sekolah."

"Apa maksudmu Dame-Tsuna! Seseorang sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa! Kau hanya mengada-ngada!" Seru seseorang.

"Bisakah kau diam dan kita melanjutkan kembali Toshiro." Ucap Yamamoto dengan suara riangnya akan tetapi terkesan dingin dan mengintimidasi, tentu saja Toshiro langsung tutup mulut.

"Terima kasih Yamamoto. Aturan baru kali ini adalah kalian tidak boleh keluar dari kelas serta pergi kemanapun dengan jumlah dibawah 4 orang. Diharapkan tidak terlalu lama berada disekolah saat sekolah telah selesai." Ucap Tsuna.

"Hahaha, apa yang dipikirkannya, hah!" Ucap orang yang berada didekat Shana.

"_Menurutku dia cukup pintar."_

"Hu? Apa maksudmu Shana?" Tanya orang tersebut, Shana tidak membalas dan memilih untuk menghiraukannya kembali.

"Dan untuk kasus ini tim dektektif yang saat dibubarkan dulu akan kembali dibuka dengan persyaratan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat. Yaitu klub dektetif Vongola!" Ucap Tsuna.

"Eeehh, klub dektetif yang tidak diketahui orangnya ya!" Ucap salah satu siswi.

"Kudengar dari yang pernah ditanya orangnya selalu memakai jubah."

"Iya juga ya."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin klub itu bisa melakukannya! Menunjukkan wajahnya saja tidak pernah!" Teriak salah seorang murid.

"Benar! Bagaimana dia mau melakukannya!"

"Iya itu benar sekali!"

"Maa, sekarang jadi ribut ya Tsuna." Ucap Yamamoto sementara Tsuna hanya menghela nafas.

"Biarkan aku meledakan mereka agar diam Tsuna-sama." Ucap Gokudera.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Gokudera-kun." Ucap Tsuna.

"Baiklah jika itu maunya Tsuna-sama."

"Kalian tidak perlu bertanya, karena yang berdiri disini adalah dektektif Vongola, herbivore." Ucappan Hibari membuat mereka semua melihat kesana.

"KYYAA! YAMAMOTO!"

"GOKUDERA!"

"RYOHEI!"

"LAMBO!"

"MUKURO-SAMA!"

"CHROME-CHAN!"

"TUNGGU DULU!" Tiba-tiba saja beberapa orang berteriak.

"KALAU BEGITU MENGAPA DAME-TSUNA JUGA DISANA!?"

"OY! TURUN DARI SANA DAME-TSUNA!"

"IYA BENAR! ITU HANYA KHUSUS DEKTETIF VONGOLA! BUKAN MURID DAME SEPERTIMU!"

"IYA! TURUN KAU DAME-TSUNA!"

Dan akhirnya mereka semua telah membuat Hibari mengeluarkan aura membunuh sepaket dengan tonfa dikedua tangannya sementara itu Gokudera mengeluarkan bombnya dan Yamamoto, Mukuro serta Ryohei yang menatap tajam.

"Jika kalian tidak diam..i'll bite you to the death." Ucap Hibari dengan nada dingin dan semuanya kembali terdiam.

"Terima kasih Hibari-san." Ucap Tsuna "Ada pertanyaan?" Semua masih terdiam karena melihat adegan tersebut. Dame-Tsuna masih tenang-tenang saja! Padahal Hibari benar-benar telah marah! Memang ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Dame-Tsuna.

"_Apakah anda termasuk anggota?"_ Shana nampak mengangkat note-nya dan membukanya hingga memperlihatkan tulisannya yang ditulis besar tapi sepertinya mereka masih susah melihat.

"Apa tulisannya Lambo?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Katanya apakah Tsuna-nii juga termasuk anggota." Jawab Lambo.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Surisaki-san. Iya itu benar, saya adalah anggota tapi lebih tepatnya ketua dari klub dektetif Vongola." Jawab Tsuna.

"JANGAN BOHONG KAU DAME-TSUNA!"

"BENAR SEKALI! KAU ITU HANYALAH SEORANG DAME! TIDAK LEBIH TIDAK KURANG!"

"JANGAN MENGADA-NGADA DASAR DAME-TSUNA! KHAYALANMU TERLALU TINGGI!"

"OY! TSUNA-SAMA TIDAK PERNAH BERBOHONG! TEME!" Ucap Gokudera yang kali ini benar-benar lepas kendali.

"Bossu tidak mungkin berbohong, dia memang benar ketua kami." Ucap Chrome.

"Kufufufufu, kalian harusnya berterima kasih karena dia yang menghentikan kasus 1 tahun lalu." Ucap Mukuro.

"ITU BENAR! SAWADA TIDAK BERBOHONG TO THE EXTREM!" Ucap Ryohei.

"Maa tenanglah kalian semua." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Kalian berani membilang omnivore yang membantu komite kedisiplinan ini berbohong." Ucap Hibari.

"TAPI-DIA-DAME-TSUNA-DIAKAN-DAME!"

"Pemberitahuan berakhir disini dan terima kasih telah datang." Ucap Tsuna lalu berjalan kearah keluar diikuti oleh Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro dan terakhir Hibari.

"A-aku tidak percaya ini." Ucap salah seorang sisi.

"In-ini begitu mendadak." Ucap yang lainnya.

"Pasti dia berbohon."

"Iya benar! Pasti berbohong!"

"_Menurutku mereka jujur."_ Dan dengan begitu Shana mendapatkan perhatian semua murid disebelahnya, diapun pergi mendekat kearah gerombolan dektetif tersebut.

"Ada apa Surisaki-san?" Tanya Tsuna bingung, Surisaki hanya berdiri dihadapannya, tangannya terangkat dan menuju kearah lorong dimana lorong tersebut adalah menuju TKP pembunuh, tanpa membuang banyak waktu diapun pergi kearah sebaliknya.

"Apa maksudnya Tsuna-sama?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Entahlah..aku juga tidak tau." Ucap Tsuna.

"Dia memang aneh to the extrem Sawada." Ucap Ryohei dengan nada pelan, Hibari hanya menatap dingin kearah Shana.

"Kufufufu, betapa menariknya." Ucap Mukuro.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai investigasi." Ucap Tsuna dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Silver **: Chap 2 update! Sorry ya kalau aneh...saya lagi galau nih gara-gara hujan..untung ngak bajir. Kan capek lagi kalau mesti bersih-bersih lagi. Aria ama Neth kutendang keluar kamar, ribut mereka beragumen tentang chapter ini. Oke saya curhat kembali..yosh! terima kasih yang telah mereview cerita ini! Silahkan direview kembali! Semoga kalian senang dengan chapter ini! Sekali lagi review please!


	3. The Clue, Invisible

**Disclaimer **: Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya

**Warning **: OC, AU, Gore, dll

**Rated **: T-M

**Keterangan**

"Speak Normal" [Japaness]

"_Thinks"_

"_Note"_ [Digunakan untuk Shana]

"**Speak Russia n Italy"**

**Note **: Disini Lambo berumur 14 tahun, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Chrome berumur 15 tahun, Mukuro, Hibari dan Ryohei berumur 16 tahun.

.

.

**Let's enjoy the story**

**Don't like**

**Please don't read**

.

.

**Orchids  
Chapter 3  
The Clue, Invisible**

.

.

Keesokan paginya terlihat Shana tengah berada dilorong kejadian. Dihadapannya dia dapat melihat para dektektif tersebut melakukan pengeledahan. Dia hanya menghela nafas sebelum pergi keatas.

"_Mereka melewatkannya."_ Batin Shana sembari berlari ke atap.

.

.

"Kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Tidak sama sekali Tsuna-sama!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Tidak ada petunjuk apapun kecuali anggrek ini to the extrem!" Ucap Ryohei sembari mengangkat anggrek itu dengan sebuah penjepit dan memasukkan kedalam pelastik.

"Ini aneh. Baru kali ini tidak ada petunjuk lain." Ucap Tsuna nampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mungkinkah, ada hanya saja tidak dapat kita lihat." Ucap Chrome.

"Maksudmu seperti teka-teki." Ucap Gokudera.

"Mungkin..." Bisik Chrome pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

"Bagaimana dengan intuisimu Tsuna, apakah kau merasakan bahwa ini adalah teka-teki?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Bisa saja. Intuisiku berkata seperti itu, tapi intuisiku sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak membantu." Ucap Tsuna sembari menghela nafas.

"Anggrek bisa saja menjadi salah satu kunci dari teka-teki tersebut." Ucap Chrome.

"Begitulah." Ucap Tsuna.

"Kufufu, kerja bagus Chrome." Puji Mukuro dan Chrome hanya memerah.

"Satu petunjuk terpecahkan!" Ucap Yamamoto.

"Itu tidak bisa disebut petunjuk bodoh tapi usaha!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Andai saja kita punya petunjuk lainnya selain anggrek." Ucap Lambo nampak menguap karena bosan.

"Aho-usi, mau sampai kapan kau tetap didalam sana." Ucap Gokudera.

"Lambo-sama sedang menganti baju Bakadera!" Ucap Lambo dari dalam ruangan toilet yang berada disana.

"Tapi bukan di tempat TKP juga bodoh!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Maa, maa, tenanglah kalian berdua!" Ucap Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan.

"EXTREM!" Ucap Ryohei tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Jadi memang tidak ada petunjuk lain." Ucap Hibari terdengar kesal.

"Sudahlah, nanti kita akan lanjutkan kembali, sekarang ini kita akan kembali kekelas untuk belajar." Ucap Tsuna menghela nafas.

.

.

Sementara itu nampak Chrome berserta 3 cewek lainnya melewati lorong lantai 2. Walaupun berjalan bersama temannya pikiran Chrome masih melayang keptunjuk tersebut.

"_Kalau tidak salah, Surisaki. Siswi baru itu menunjuk kearah lokasi kejadian. Bagaimana jika yang dia maksud adalah petunjuk. Jangan-jangan ada petunjuk lain selain anggrek..tapi dimana."_ Batin Chrome dan berhenti lalu menatap sebuah pintu "_Ah iya, disana pasti ada." _Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan muncul dari dalam ruang yang berada dihadapannya dan menariknya kedalam lalu menutup mulutnya sebelum berteriak.

"Eeh, kau melihat Chrome?" Tanya salah satu dari tiga siswi tersebut.

"Bukankah dia dibelakang kita?" Tanya yang satunya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" Ucap yang paling ujung.

DDRAAKK

"E-eh, suara apa itu?"

"Tolong!"

"Chrome?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ke-keluarkan aku! Disini gelap." Ucap Chrome masih mengedor pintu tersebut.

"Te-tenang Chrome kami akan mengeluarkanmu." Ucap salah satu siswi dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu.

"Tidak bisa!" Ucap yang satunya.

"Asako cepat cari guru atau siapa saja. Pintu ini terkunci."

"Ba-baik!" Dan siswi bernama Asako tersebut berlari untuk mencari bantuan, ditengah jalan diapun melewati Shana yang nampak menatap kosong kearah dua siswi tersebut dengan buku yang digenggam erat. Dan beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka, dan keduanya langsung masuk kedalam serta mencari Chrome. Tanpa disadari kedua siswi tersebut, seseorang menunggu mereka didalam ruangan itu dengan pisau dan besi yang digenggam erat olehnya dan Chrome yang nampak menangis ketakutan.

.

.

Sementara itu Asako berlari bersama dengan seorang guru dan Mukuro, yang tentu saja khawatir dengan Chrome, menuju kearah tempat tersebut.

"Katamu pintunya tertutup." Ucap sang guru nampak bingung.

"Ta-tadi memang tertutup kok Kichiwa-sensei." Ucap Asako.

"Kau yakin." Ucap Mukuro.

"Tentu saja tadi kami mencoba membu-."

PRRAANK

"Ada seseorang didalam." Ucap Mukuro, dan dengan begitu ketiga orang tersebut masuk kedalam.

"KKYYYAAA!" Asako berteriak sekencang mungkin dan menunduk sembari menutup matanya dan juga menutup telinganya dengan tubuh bergetar sementara Kichiwa tertunduk sembari menutup mulutnya untuk menahan muntah, dan Mukuro nampak melebarkan matanya, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ti-tidak.." Gumannya.

Didepan mereka terlihat tubuh Chrome yang nampak ditusuk dengan besi, dilutut, dilengan, diperut, dan terlihat dipenuhi darah serta darah yang masih berjatuhan kelantai. Sementara satu siswi lainnya nampak terjatuh dengan besi yang menancap kepalanya dan tubuhnya yang terlihat disayat. Dan siswi lainnya yang nampak tertunduk didinding akan tetapi kepalanya nampak hapir putus dan juga sebuah besi yang menikam jantungnya dan kakinya yang nampak disayat.

"CHROME!" Teriak Mukuro.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Silver **: Chapter 3 update terima kasih bagi author yang masih membaca ini [atau mungki baru baca]! Saya juga berterima kasih kepada yang mereview, saya jadi niat mengerjakan fic ini! Sebenarnya saya ini lagi tambah galau...capek dah nih rumah diserang banjir mulu, pas udah dibersihkan, eh 1-2 hari tiba-tiba hujan deras terus banjir. Udah deh, ngak tau mau diapain nih. Terkutuk kau Yamamoto!

**Yamamot **: Maa, maa Silver-chan, ini bukan salahku.

**Silver **: Kau Rain! Setidaknya buatlah beberapa hari tidak hujan!

**Yamamoto **: Ahahaha akan kuusahakan *sweetdrop*

**Silver **: Ah! Hujan! NOOOO!

**Yamamoto **: Hahaha, ternyata rumahnya Silver-chan ada yang bocor ya.

**Silver **: Tolong direview ya *sob* dan akan saya usahakan untuk mempercepat updatenya!

**Yamamoto **: Silver-chan, PSnya.

**Silver **: Oh tidak! PS2 adikku!

**Yamamoto **: Ahahaha, sekali lagi direview ya mina-san!


	4. Close Your Mouth and You Will Alive

**Disclaimer **: Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya

**Warning **: OC, AU, Gore, dll

**Rated **: T-M

**Keterangan**

"Speak Normal" [Japaness]

"_Thinks"_

"_Note"_ [Digunakan untuk Shana]

"**Speak Russia n Italy"**

**Note **: Disini Lambo berumur 14 tahun, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Chrome berumur 15 tahun, Mukuro, Hibari dan Ryohei berumur 16 tahun.

.

.

**Let's enjoy the story**

**Don't like**

**Please don't read**

.

.

**Orchids  
Chapter 4  
Close Your Mouth and You Will Alive**

.

.

Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Tsuna tengah berlari untuk menyusul Mukuro. Entah kenapa tapi Tsuna merasakan intuisinya mengatakan ada yang salah semejak Mukuro pergi dengan Asako dan Kichiwa.

"CHROME!" Mereka semua terkaget begitu mendengar teriakkan Mukuro dan segera berlari kencang kesana. Melewati Shana yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

"Mukuro!" Seru Tsuna, Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera sembari masuk kesana dan dengan sigap ketiganya langsung berhenti didepan begitu melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Tidak! Tidak!" Ucap Mukuro sembari terduduk, dapat dilihat air mata turun disela gumanannya yang berulang-ulang kali. Tsuna berlari kearah Mukuro dan memegang wajahnya.

"Mukuro tatap aku! Tenangkan dirimu! Tenangkan dirimu! Mukuro!" Ucap Tsuna mencoba untuk menenangkan Mukuro yang masih berguman. Sementara Yamamoto mencoba membawa keluar Asako dan juga Kichiwa. Gokudera mendekat kearah Chrome dan memeriksa nadi atau pernapasannya, berharap akan ada keajaiban.

Dan syukurlah keajaiban itu terjadi.

"Cepat! Kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit! Dia masih bisa bertahan hidup!" Seru Gokudera.

"Baiklah!" Ucap Tsuna "Mukuro! Mukuro lihat dan dengarkan aku!" dengan begitu Mukuro menatap kearahnya "Chrome masih bisa selamat! Kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit! Ayo!" Ucap Tsuna dan Mukuro mengangguk sebelum berdiri dan berlari kesana, mencoba perlahan melepaskan besi-besi tersebut sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Bertahanlah Chrome!" Seru Mukuro sementara Tsuna memanggil mobil ambulance untuk Chrome.

.

.

"ADA APA TO THE EXTREM?!" Tanya Ryohei yang baru tiba disusul dengan Lambo yang baru sampai dibelakang mereka terlihat Hibari yang mengikuti dan juga murid-murid lainnya.

"Ada korban lagi." Ucap Yamamoto "Chrome adalah salah satunya." Ucap Yamamoto dengan suara bergetar karena amarah.

"Cih sial!" Decak Hibari.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini jam pelajaran akan diliburkan cepat! Kalian tidak akan bersekolah untuk besok sementara kami mengatasi hal ini! Diharapkan untuk tidak pergi kesekolah ataupun daerah dekatnya selama beberapa hari sebelum kami menyatakan aman untuk belajar!" Ucap Ryohei yang nampak memasang wajah serius.

"Dan jika kalian semua melanggar, I'll bite you to the death!" Ucap Hibari terdengar kesal. Semuapun hanya mengangguk dan berlari kedalam kelas untuk menyelesaikan jam pelajaran keempat agar cepat pulang.

"Dan untuk Asako dan juga Kichiwa-sensei tolong ikut saya keruang komite kedisiplinan, banyak hal yang ingin kami tanyakan." Ucap Lambo dan pergi dari sana dengan Asako serta Kichiwa yang mengikutinya.

.

.

Sementara itu dilapangan sekolah nampak seorang murid yang tengah mengenggam handphone-nya dengan kesal.

"**Tidak seru sama sekali...merepotkan saja sampai harus menunda kesenangan." **Gumannya dengan bahasa Russia sembari berdecak pelan "**Akan tetapi...ini bisa dijadikan ketenangan sebelum semuanya berlangsung...sempurna."**

.

.

Para dektetif Vongola tersebut nampak telah berada dikomite kedisiplinan, kecuali untuk Mukuro yang memutuskan ikut dengan Chrome untuk menemaninya.

Didalam sana terdapat banyak sekali foto-foto tentang pembunuh tersebut dan juga beberapa dokumen-dokumen yang terkumpul dimeja serta sampel-sampel petunjuk yang hanya berisikan anggrek saja dari kejadian sebelumnya serta sekarang, berserta dengan pipa dan juga besi.

"Jadi siapakah yang bersama dengan ketiganya sebelum terjadi?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Itu aku." Ucap Asako, merasa hening diapun melanjutkan berbicara "Saat itu aku, Chrome, Miko dan juga Sora sedang berjalan kembali dari perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba saja Chrome nampak seperti berhenti, dan saat kami melihat kebelakang Chrome sudah tidak ada. Tiba-tiba saja pintu disalah satu ruang berbunyi dan terdengar suara Chrome minta tolong. Jadi karena pintu terkunci saat kami mencoba membukanya, Miko dan Sora menyuruhku untuk memanggil guru sedangkan mereka berusaha membuka pintu." Jelas Asako dan yang lainnyapun mengangguk.

"Apakah kalian melihat siapapun yang lewat saat kalian kembali kesana?" Tanya Tsuna, Asako dan Kichiwa hanya menggeleng "Baiklah kalian boleh pergi keluar." Dan dengan begitu keduanyapun berdiri lalu melangkah keluar. Sebelum keluar dari sana tiba-tiba saja Asako berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kami memang tidak melihat orang saat kembali kesana. Akan tetapi saat aku mencari bantuan, aku melihat Shana yang berdiri disampingku saat aku berlari." Ucap Asako.

"Baiklah." Ucap Tsuna dan Asako hanya mengangguk lalu keluar. Tsuna melirik kearah Hibari dan mengangguk.

.

.

"Pemberitahuan, dimohon kepada Surisaki Shana untuk menuju ke komite kedisiplinan. Sekali lagi, Surisaki Shana dimohon untuk menuju ke komite kedisiplinan, jika tidak Kamikorosu."

Shana yang saat itu tengah mengerjakan essaynyapun berdiri dari kursi dan keluar dari kelas. Dia berjalan sebentar dan berhenti saat melihat melihat seseorang didalam bayangan, memegang ponsel dan nampak menatapnya. Mulutnya bergerak dan seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak membuang waktu orang tersebut kembali masuk kedalam kegelapan. Shanapun berlari kearah komite kedisiplinan.

"_Apakah aku harus?"_

.

.

"Jadi kenapa anda berada disana, Surisaki-san?" Tanya Tsuna.

"_Aku hanya kebetulan berada disana. Dan tolong jangan formal panggil saja Shana."_

"Baiklah, Shana. Jika memang kebetulan kau sedang melakukan apa?" Tanya Tsuna.

"_Nezu-sensei menyuruhku untuk memanggil Sumige-sempai. Kau bisa bertanya sendiri kepada Nezu-sensei."_

"Lalu tidak ada hal lainnya?" Tanya Tsuna dan Shana hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mereka semua nampak lesuh.

"_Apakah anda tau, ada satu cara agar sikorban tidak terbunuh."_

"Apa itu?!" Tanya Gokudera, Yamamoto dan juga Lambo.

"_Close your mouth and you will alive. Itu artinya, walaupun aku tau siapa pelakunya akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Karena aku masih sayang nyawaku."_

"Tch." Mereka semua hanya berdecak pelan begitu melihatnya.

"Dengar, kami akan menangkapnya secepat mungkin jika kau membantu kami." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Itu benar sekali Shana!" Ucap Tsuna.

"_Maaf."_

"Che! Percuma saja! Tsuna-sama biar kuledakkan saja dia!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Tenang dulu Gokudera-kun." Ucap Tsuna.

"Ba-baiklah, Tsuna-sama." Ucap Gokudera.

"Katakan siapa orangnya, herbivore." Ucap Hibari.

"_Aku tidak akan mengatakannya."_

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan to the extrem!" Ucap Ryohei bingung.

"Sudahlah, dia tetap tidak akan mengatakannya." Ucap Lambo.

"_Aku memang tidak bisa mengatakan. Tapi mungkin aku bisa membantu."_

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

**Silver **: Hehehehe, Chrome kagak jadi mati, cuman sekarat doang. Maafkan saya, saya padahal mau bunuh Chrome, tapi saya takut dibunuh oleh Mukuro *nelan ludah*.

**Mukuro **: Kufufufufufu *trident sudah siap dileher Silver*.

**Silver **: Naah, yang udah review terima kasih banyaaak! Saya ngak bisa balas review gara-gara banyak proyek nih. Padahal masih kelas 8 SMP tapi banyak banget proyeknya. Oke seperti yang saya katakan, dapat review akan saya percepat update. Oh, oh saya berharap kalian senang dengan chapter ini...maaf kalau gaje, dan tolong direview ya!


	5. The Game has Just Begun

**Disclaimer **: Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya

**Warning **: OC, AU, Gore, dll

**Rated **: T-M

**Keterangan**

"Speak Normal" [Japaness]

"_Thinks"_

"_Note"_ [Digunakan untuk Shana]

"**Speak Russia n Italy"**

**Note **: Disini Lambo berumur 14 tahun, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Chrome berumur 15 tahun, Mukuro, Hibari dan Ryohei berumur 16 tahun.

.

.

**Let's enjoy the story**

**Don't like**

**Please don't read**

.

.

**Orchids  
Chapter 5  
The Game has Just Begun**

.

.

**"Hmm, sepertinya recana akan dilaksanakan sekarang." **Ucap seorang murid sembari tersenyum dan memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna merah violet dengan sebuah tas yang berisikan buku dan juga anggrek.

Pandangannya mengarah kearah Shana yang nampak tengah memasuki gerbang dan senyumnya nampak melebar, membuatnya memperlihatkan senyum pisikopat.

.

.

Shana nampak tengah masuk kedalam gerbang, pikiranya masih terus terbenam dengan kata-kata murid kemarin. Keringat dingin turun dipelipisnya dan dia menatap kesamping, melihat dimana murid tersebut berdiri dengan wajahnya yang tertutupi bayangan pohon. Walaupun begitu Shana mengenali tas yang dipakainya.

Tubuhnya bergetar dan nampak memandang takut kearah sana. Murid tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah anggrek hitam dan tersenyum pisikopat, tanpa pikir panjang Shana berlari mengarah kedalam sekolahan, dan saat ia melirik kebelakang murid tersebut telah menghilang dari sana dan kembali berlari.

_"Aku...aku...aku...harus melakukan apa?" _Batin Shana masih tetap berlari hingga sampai dikelasnya dan membuka pintu kelas.

.

.

Seorang siswa berambut putih dan bermata biru nampak berjalan menjauh dari yang lainnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Ivan?" Tanya salah satu murid kelas 2C.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin ke ruang guru." Ucap Ivan sembari tersenyum.

"Oh, tapi ingat hati-hati ya! Kami akan menyusulmu jika kau tidak muncul 5 menit nanti!" Ucap salah satu temannya.

"Baiklah!" Ucap Ivan kemudian nampak berjalan dilorong-lorong.

"Ivan begitu berani." Ucap yang lainnya.

"Che, dia itu selalu gegabah." Ucap satunya.

"Yap. Kita doakan saja dia datang dan tidak perlu mencarinya." Ketiga orang lainnya mengangguk.

.

.

Sementara itu Ivan hanya berjalan dengan santai dan medekati sebuah koridor yang memperlihatkan alaram, dia hanya tersenyum lalu mendekati alaram tersebut dan mengayunkan tangkainya kebawah.

.

.

**_10 menit yang lalu_**

"Sepertinya Chrome menemukan petunjuk selanjutnya." Ucap Tsuna. Saat ini mereka tengah berdiskusi didalam ruangan komite kedisiplinan bersama dengan yang lainnya dan Shana termaksud.

"Apakah kita melewatkan sebuah petunjuk?" Guman Gokudera. Shana nampak menatap kearah pintu tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Che, andai saja kita mengetahuinya!" Ucap Yamamoto, dia sudah lelah dengan permainan ini.

"Shana-sempai, apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Lambo dan semua menengok kearah Shana yang nampak menatap kearah pintu, tidak lebih tepatnya atasan pintu.

"Oh! Bukankah Shana pernah menunjuk kearah TKP saat kejadian?" Tanya Ryohei.

"Apakah yang anda maksud adalah atasan pintu, Shana?" Tanya Tsuna dan Shana menatap kearahnya, perlahan dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, mari kita kesana." Ucap Mukuro dan semuanya berlari kearah sana.

Saat sampai dilokasi TKP pertama mereka masuk kedalam dan memperhatikan atasan atap yang nampak tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali dan hanya mendesah kesal.

"Apanya yang ada petunjuk?!" Tanya Gokudera.

"Mungkinkah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita lihat?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Oya, oya lalu bagaiman caranya kita bisa melihat?" Tanya Mukuro.

"Hei! Itu hanyalah usulku." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat herbivore." Ucap Hibari.

"Shana, apa yang coba kau buktikan?" Tanya Ryohei melirik Shana yang nampak memandang kearah kiri-kanan sebelum mengambil sebuah cat dan nampak melemparkan keatas yang tentu saja terkenak sedikit dan tumpah kebawah.

"Apa yang aku lakukan baka-onna!" Seru Gokudera marah, akan tetapi Shana menunjuk keatas dan semuanya menengok keatas.

Sebuah tulisan terlihat disana, tulisan yang bergambar biru karena cat, yang membuat mata mereka semua melebar.

**PERMAINAN BARU SAJA DIMULAI**

Dan dengan begitu alaram kebakaran berbunyi semuanya langsung berlari keluar dan jendela tiba-tiba saja tertutup oleh besi dan begitu juga dengan pintu keluar, seluruhnya menjadi gelap dan penerangan hanyala lampu lorong saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tsuna.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Silver **: Sorry buat yang udah nunggu lama...saya ngak bisa update cukup cepat gara-gara kegiatan sekolah. Sebenarnya udah mau diupdate kemarin lusa cuman ya ada masalah jadi ngak jadi deh. Dan saya hanya bisa bilang, semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Please review, saya sangat butuh review kalian untuk semangat menulis saya.


	6. Game of Death

**Disclaimer **: Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya

**Warning **: OC, AU, Gore, dll

**Rated **: T-M

**Keterangan**

"Speak Normal" [Japaness]

"_Thinks"_

"_Note"_ [Digunakan untuk Shana]

"**Speak Russia n Italy"**

**_"Speak at Mic"_**

.

.

**Let's enjoy the story**

**Don't like**

**Please don't read**

.

.

**Orchids  
Chapter 6  
Game of Death**

.

.

Bunyi alaram terdengar dilorong-lorong sekolah. Kaca-kaca tertutup dengan besi dan penerangan hanya seadanya saja.

**_"Mohon tenang untuk para murid sekalian."_**

"Su-suara siapa itu?" Tanya Lambo.

**_"Semua ini bagian dari permainan yang akan kita mainkan."_**

"Hibari-san...mungkinkah dia berada diruang komite kedisiplinan?" Tanya Tsuna.

**_"Jadi, saya harap kalian semua mengikuti peraturannya agar bisa keluar dari sini."_**

"Ayo kita kesana! Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu!" Ucap Mukuro dan semuanya mengangguk lalu berlari kearah komite kedisiplinan.

**_"Peraturan pertama adalah, kalian semua harus pergi kelobby sekolah. Dan disana kalian akan diberikan pengarahan selanjutnya."_**

_"..."_ Shana masih berlari bersama dengan ketujuh orang didepannya dan berhenti saat melewati sebuah lorong lalu menatap kedalam ruang perpustakaan.

**_"Jika kalian tidak tiba dalam waktu 10 menit..mungkin kalian akan kehilangan petunjuk yang penting."_**

"Shana! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yamamoto sembari mendekat kearah Shana sedangkan yang lainnya sudah tidak terlihat. Shana tidak menjawab dan menunjuk kearah ruang perpustakaan, Yamamoto menghela nafas panjang sebelum menaruh tangannya diganggang pintu lalu mendorongnya agar terbuka.

Benda-benda tajam yang berada diatas jatuh kebawah saat pintu tersebut terbuka. Dan dengan sigap Shana menarik Yamamoto kebelakang agar tidak mengenai benda-benda tersebut. Keduanya menatap horror kearah besi yang menancap kearah tanah.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Yamamoto dan Shana mengangguk. Lalu keduanya masuk kedalam dengan perlahan, Yamamoto melirik kearah dinding untuk mencari penerangan, setelah mendapatkannya lampu dihidupkan, mata keduanya melebar melihat pemandangan didepan mereka.

.

.

Hibari dengan sigap membuka pintu komite kedisiplinan akan tetapi tidak ada siapapun disana, semuanya nampak menarik nafas kesal saat tidak mendapatkan apapun disana.

"Bukankah hanya disini saja kita bisa memakai speaker, sial!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lambo nampak bingung.

"Loh, Yamamoto dan Shana kemana to the extrem?!" Tanya Ryohei kaget dan semuanya menengok kebelakang dan tidak menemukan siswi pendiam dan juga siswa periang tersebut.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu." Guman Tsuna kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Atau jangan-jangan mereka mengarah kearah lobby." Ucap Lambo. Dan dengan sigap semuanya berlari kearah lobby, sebelum terhentikan dengan suara teriakkan.

.

.

**_Beberapa menit yang lalu_**

Yamamoto dan Shana hanya bisa memandang horror dengan pemandangan didepan mereka. Seorang siswi yang dipaku didinding dan juga seorang guru. Keduanya mengetahui kedua orang tersebut, Asako dan juga Kichiwa-sensei, tubuh mereka dipaku didinding dan darah masih mengalir kebawah, kedua tangan mereka telah tiada dan nampak memperlihatkan tulang.

Dinding yang berada didekat mereka sudah menjadi merah karena cipratan darah. Sementara itu alat yang digunakan juga berada disisi rak buku. Dan juga sebuah anggrek yang berada dibawah kedua orang tersebut.

"Asako...Kichiwa-sensei." Guman Yamamoto masih melebarkan matanya kemudian memandang marah kearah anggrek tersebut "Ini sudah kelewatan." Dengan sigap Yamamoto memegang pundak Shana dan mencengkramnya "Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?! Katakan padaku Shana!" Seru Yamamoto.

Shana hanya bisa terdiam dan bergetar melihat tindakkan Yamamoto. Menyadari sikapnya, Yamamoto terdiam dan melihat kearah Shana yang nampak bergetar, bahkan getarannya terasa sampai ditangan Yamamoto. Perlahan Yamamoto melepaskan cengkramannya dan Shana terduduk dilantai, masih memandang Yamamoto dengan pandangan shock, sebelum dengan perlahan dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Baru saja Yamamoto ingin mengatakan sesuatu suara teriakkan terdengar ditelinga mereka berdua.

.

.

Tsuna dan yang lainnya tengah berlari kearah teriakkan tersebut, saat melewati lorong perpustakaan mereka bertemu dengan Shana dan Yamamoto.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tsuna dan keduanya mengangguk.

"Kalian mendengar suara teriakkan itu?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Ya, kami mengira itu adalah kalian to the extrem." Ucap Ryohei.

"Lalu suara teriakkan siapa itu?" Tanya Gokudera.

"KYYYAAAAA!" Teriakkan tersebut kembali terdengar dan mereka semua kembali berlari, hanya untuk berhenti dilobby dan melihat tulisan didinding serta tubuh-tubuh yang berada dibawah yang sudah dipastikan tidak bernyawa dan juga ruangan disana sudah dipenuhi oleh bau darah yang menusuk dan juga genangan darah, dihadapan mereka terlihat murid-murid yang berdiri dan terduduk melihat pemandangan didepan.

"Jebakkan.." Guman Hibari.

**_"Sepertinya kalian beruntung datang terakhiran, baiklah. Peraturannya mudah sekali. Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah keluar dari gedung ini sebelum matahari terbit keesokan harinya. Jika tidak, semua jebakkan akan diaktifkan dan gedung ini akan terbakar. Selesaikanlah beberapa rintangan dan dengan begitu kalian akan bisa selamat."_**

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan terlihat sebuah tv yang memperlihatkan CCTV sekolah, seorang pemuda bermata violent merah hanya menyerigai sembari melirik kearah CCTV lobby yang ditempati oleh para murid.

"Jika kalian melewati tantangan, maka kalian mendapatkan petunjuk keluar dari sini, tapi jika tidak..nyawa kalianlah taruhannya." Ucapnya masih tetap tersenyum "Dan aku menyebutkan permainan ini sebagai Game of Death."

.

.

**Silver **: Huff. Saya bisa update cepat sudah keajaiban! Yosh! Saya berharap kalian suka dengan chapter kali ini, semoga senang dan jangan lupa review oke! Saya sangat suka review kalian.

**Silver's Note [Bad News]**

Sorry guys! Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa membuat chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat untuk beberapa hari ini. Leppie [laptop saya] sedang mengalami kerusakan dan akan memburuk jika saya tidak membawanya ke servies, saya juga tidak tau berapa lama selesainya nanti, alasan lainnya saya ngak bisa update ada juga, karena ulangan kenaikan kelas akan tiba saya ngak bisa begadang dengan Leppie...jadi saya tidak bisa tau pasti kapan akan update, sorry buat yang nunggu chapter depanya keluar cepat. But don't worry-berry-strawberry karena setelah selesai ulangan, saya berjanji akan melanjutkan cerita ini! So, see you again. If my leppie is still alive..


End file.
